Showmance
Showmance is the second episode of Glee's first season. It advances the love triangles between Rachel, Finn and Quinn and Emma, Will and Terri, and sees antagonist Sue Sylvester begin to conspire against the club. Sypnosis Sue informs Will that his club must have twelve members to be eligible to compete at Regionals. Will decides to have New Directions perform in a school assembly, hoping to recruit new members. The group is opposed to his choice of song—"Le Freak" by Chic—so as a compromise, Will suggests they also learn "Gold Digger" by Kanye West. Rachel's crush on Finn leads her to join the celibacy club, which he attends with Quinn. Quinn and the other members try to pick on Rachel but she stands up for herself, impressing Finn in the process. Rachel also convinces the glee club members to secretly change their performance to "Push It" by Salt-n-Pepa. The song is well received by the student body, however complaints from parents lead Principal Figgins to compile a list of pre-approved, sanitary songs which New Directions must choose from in future. Will is angry with Rachel for her actions, and when Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition for the club with a tongue-in-cheek rendition of "I Say a Little Prayer", he awards Quinn with Rachel's solo on "Don't Stop Believin'". Sue later recruits Quinn to help her bring the glee club down from the inside. - At home, Will is being pushed by Terri to find a second job so that they can afford to move into a new house before the birth of their child. He begins working at the school as a janitor after hours, and shares a romantic moment with Emma. Ken observes them, and warns Emma not to become Will's rebound girl. When Will asks her to meet with him after school again, Emma turns him down, having accepted a date with Ken. Terri discovers that she is actually experiencing a hysterial pregnancy but decides to lie to Will that they are having a son. She tells him to quit working as a janitor, offering up use of her craft room as a nursery for the baby so they do not need to move. Following a private rehearsal, Finn and Rachel kiss, though he is suddenly overwhelmed, and experiences premature ejaculation. Embarrassed, he leaves, telling her to forget that their tryst happened, and goes back to Quinn. The episode ends with a dismayed Rachel singing Rihanna's "Take a Bow" with Mercedes and Tina singing backup. Featured Music * "Le Freak": by Chic. Sung by New Directions. * "Gold Digger": by Kanye West. Sung by New Directions. * "All by Myself": by Eric Carmen. Sung by Emma Pillsbury. * "Push It": by Salt-n-Pepa. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) * "I Say a Little Prayer": by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn, Brittany and Santana. * "Take a Bow": by Rihanna. Sung by Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Episodes Category:Salt-n-Pepa Category:Le Freak Category:Gold Digger Category:All By Myself Category:Push it Category:Take A Bow Category:Season 1 Category:Rachel Berry Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Hudson Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Santana Lopez Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Showmance